She Fell Tied Up
by LymeJuice
Summary: Lucy hated 'The Above'. Everyone was looking on 'The Middle' and 'The Below'. 'The Above' was for pure beings, gods, and goddesses, and everyone was to be prim and proper, spick and span. In shorter terms, perfect. Lucy hated being perfect. At one of her parents many gatherings, she went against the law. She had an outburst. She rebelled. She fell tied up.
1. one

Lucy stared at the mirror in her grand room. She wore the finest of dresses, made of the softest silk in all of the Uni. Lucy practically snarled at the dress and tugged at the torso part of the elegant teal dress.

 **"I can hardly breath in this dress Virgo!"** Lucy complained. Her pink haired maid stared blankly at the mirror.

 **"Hime, I sense that oxygen is entering your body and carbon is exiting it. You are breathing, yes?"** She spoke plainly. Lucy sighed.

 **"It was a figure of speech Virgo. And what have I said about calling me Hime?"**

Virgo bowed. **"I apologize for not understanding you earlier. I will immediately notify the punishment crew to punish me."** Lucy's eyes grew in surprise.

" **N-no need! I-its okay! You made a mistake, everyone does that. Trust me. I remember this one time, Lady Mirabeth accidentally said a 'Below' term."** Lucy giggled as she stepped away from her mirror.

 **"I shall notify Lady Mirabeth immediately."** Virgo said.

 **"Oh! Please no Virgo! I can't have Lady Mirabeth sending me to court for speaking wrong of her!"** Lucy pleaded. Virgo had a sly smile.

 **"I would never do such a thing to my Hime~"** She spoke slyly. Lucy groaned, but smiled.

 **"Could you get Cancer for me? I need some help in putting up my hair."** She asked her maid kindly. Virgo nodded and in a flash she was gone. A few minutes later, Cancer popped in with his apprentice, Finne.

 **"Hello Cancer,"** She said kindly. Then she went down on her knees to greet the smaller hairdresser-in-training. **"And hello Finne!"** She smiled, and hugged Finne tightly.

 **"Lucy-ebi, let us start, ebi."** Lucy smiled and nodded, standing up properly. **"What kind of hair style are you looking for, ebi?"**

 **"I would like a simple bun, if that wouldn't be too much?"** Lucy asked, her voice going a pitch higher as she concluded her sentence. Cancer simply nodded and whipped out a brush and rubber band.

 **"Please, Lucy-ebi. Sit."** Lucy smiled and nodded once more as she sat in her chair in the restroom. Soon, arms were shooting everywhere as Cancer quickly made a simple, yet elegant bun in her hair. Finne watched as he mimicked his actions on a large doll that appeared along with the brush and rubber band. A few minutes later, the blonde's hair was put up in a perfect bun.

 **"Thank you Cancer. You may go."** Lucy said calmly. Cancer nodded, and put his hand on Finne's shoulder.

 **"Bye Lucy-nii!"** Finne waved at Lucy as he quickly disappeared. Lucy smiled and went to look in her mirror again.

 _ **"Cancer really did a good job..."**_ Lucy thought. Her teal dress went down to her ankles, and up to her cleavage. Lace covered up the top of her breasts, and her sleeves went from the middle of her forearm to her wrists. Lucy looked at the crown etched onto both of her wrists and sighed.

 **"Lucy, its time for the party."** A voice brought her from her thoughts. Lucy looked at her doorway and saw Leo, her faithful escort. She nodded and sighed. Lucy begrudgingly made her way to the door way and held to Leo's elbow, as he held out his arm. **"Are you okay Lucy?"** He asked concerned. Lucy sighed.

 **"I'm fine Loke! Just... Didn't get a lot of sleep..."** Lucy lied. Leo stared at Lucy, trying to catch any signs of lying, but didn't catch any.

 **"Alright Lucy... You come and get me if you need to go back to sleep. Alright?"** Lucy nodded in confirmation. Leo nodded at the guards, signaling them to open the dinner room doors. Instantly, they went to the golden rings hanging from the oak door and pulled the door open. **"Thank you gentlemen."**

 **"Ah, Lucilla!"** Her parents joyously greeted her. Lucy forced a smile as her parents brought her to the table. **"Lucilla, this is Lady Maraki and her husband Lord Jansen."** Layla, Lucy's mom introduced. Lady Maraki had on an ugly orange dress with tacky pearls lining the edges of the dress, and her hair was put into a beehive bun. Lord Jansen had on a navy blue suit with those two tails on the back. His hair was in an odd style, one Lucy had never seen before. Before Lucy could ask, Layla had already brought Lucy to a new pair. **"And this is Duchess Lissann and Duke Bik."** They looked strangely familiar. Duchess Lissann had a yellow dress on and her short hair held a small flower crown. Duke Bik had on a tuxedo with fur lining the edges, and was wearing a guards mask. Lucy curtsied at the two new families in her home.

 **"Welcome to the Heartfillia Household."** Lucy welcomed. The Duke and Duchess smiled warmly while the Lord and the Lady looked at Lucy in a disturbed matter.

 **"Aren't the servants supposed to welcome the upper class?"** Lady Maraki snootily asked Lucy.

 **"Y-yes but-"** Lucy got cut off.

 **"Then I expect a servant. Go run along and get me a servant,"** Lady Maraki ordered. Lucy nodded and went to go find one of her friends, or as other call them, slaves from _The Below_. **", you Heartfillia scum."**

 _Later At Dinner_

Lucy felt watched as she ate her caecer salad. She slowly ate, until she stopped.

 **"Maraki! Stop fucking staring at me!"** Lucy yelled out. The quiet music stopped, the light chatter stopped, and Lady Maraki had a devilish grin.

 **"Lucilla..."** Layla murmured. Her head hung as she said the next words. **"Guards... Capture the child..."** Leo stumbled over in shock as Layla ordered the guards to such an act. **"Tie her up and bring her to Hells Drop."** Almost instantly the guards grabbed Lucy and marched towards the exit. Duchess Lissann and Duke Bik were whispering frantically.

 _ **"Makorov won't be pleased! He sent us to make sure that Lucy wont be sent to**_ **'The Middle'** _ **or**_ **'The Below'** _ **! He'll have our heads!"**_ Lissann whispered into Bik's ear. He nodded and devised a plan.

 _ **"Just follow my lead Lisanna,"**_ He whispered. " **Duchess Lissann! We must be going now, shouldn't we?"** She hesitated, before answering.

 **"Y-yes! Its time for us to go. We must be leaving now."** The guests at the gathering were astounded. The Duke and Duchess wanted to leave just after a rapscallion was taken away? How odd!

 **"Ah but Duke Bik! Dessert hasn't come yet. You must stay."** Lord Jensen slyly spoke. Everyone in _The Above_ knows that if you leave during a meal or before a meal is served, you will be sent to the Hells Drop. The two looked at each other looked for answers. Rejectingly, they both sat down in their seats, awaiting for their dessert to arrive.


	2. two

Lucy glared at the guards stripping off her her clothes. **"Can't a female do this?"** Lucy asked, disgusted at the lusty looks the man was giving her.

 **"No can do lady. This is your punishment."** The guard on the right said, sternly.

 **"So being shoved into a large gaping hole isn't punishment?"** Lucy replied, snarkily.

 **"Leave her be."** A guard said. Lucy tried to find the guard who said that, but didn't.

 **"Aw come on Adam. Who knows what we could do with a body like hers?"** The guard on the right said, a smile plastered on his face.

 **"Noah, c'mon. You have a wife and kids at home. I got this."** Adam the guard said stoically. Noah glared at Adam, and marched out of the room. Quickly, the guard stuck his head back in.

 **"You aren't gonna tell Maria about this, are you?"** He spoke sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Adam's booming laugh startled both Lucy and Noah the guard.

 **"You know I won't ever. But is she get suspicious and asks me, I'm gonna tell her."** Adam spoke casualy. Noah nodded.

 **"I'll be outside. Call me back in when the tramp is done."** That stung Lucy a bit. After The guard left, Adam turned to Lucy.

 **"I'm not very comfortable changing a female's clothes, so I trust that you can change your own clothes."** Adam sheepishly grinned. Lucy nodded and lifted up her wrists.

 **"Unlock?"** She asked. He nodded and grabbed the keys from his waist and unlocked the cuffs. Lucy's hand rushed up to cover her chest.

 **"Call me back in when you are done, okay?"** Lucy smiled and nodded. As Adam left, Lucy scrambled for the bra. She picked it up and put on the bra over her old one. Then she slipped off her old bra, the new one was still on, and threw it into a random corner. She picked up a shirt and examined it. It was a simple white button up shirt. The blonde shrugged and put it on over her bra. She then picked up a blue ribbon and tied some of her hair into a side ponytail. She then slipped off her old underwear and slipped on the new one. Lucy sighed as it held tight to her body. What was that man... Noah... going to do to her? She shuddered at the thought as she slipped on a dark blue shirt, and knee high boots. Lucy looked around for her old outfit, and saw it laying in a corner. She frantically ran to it and rummaged through it. She had brought her keys with her just in case. She found them and smiled. She took out a golden key with a simple design on it.

 **"I summon thee, Leo the lion."** She whispered. A poof of golden sparkled appeard and froze, as Leo started to form, concled by the glitter.

 **"My lady?"** Leo asked, squinted his eyes. Lucy hushed the spirit.

 **"Tell the other spirits that I need help. Get Virgo to ask Yukino to borrow Libra. Then get Libra to Make the gravity point away from the hole of Hell so that I land on _'The Middle'_. But before that happens, get Deneb and tell him to Not distract the guards okay?"** Lucy asked. Leo was confused.

 **"Not to distract the guards...? But..."** Leo asked confused.

Lucy sighed. **"Deneb does the opposite of whatever people ask him, remember? Yeesh i know more about him than you huh?"** Leo huffed.

 **"I was just... testing you? Yeah, YEAH! I was just testing you, to see if you really knew your spirits!"** Leo lied. Lucy let out a slight laugh.

 **"Thanks for that."** Leo was confused.

 **"What did I do?"**

 **" You made me smile. It might be the last time I get to. The fall to _'The Middle'_ or to _'The Below'_ will most likely kill me. It was nice to smile while I could."** Leo's eyes widened.

 **"Brain, remember to get Aries to calculate where Lucy is going to fall so that Lucy won't die."** Leo thought.

 **"Anyways, we should get going."** Lucy grabbed her pouch that held her keys. She took out her keys and hid them in her bra. **_"Sorry guys..."_** She whispered. She felt the keys get really warm. Lucy sighed and put the pouch at her waist.

* * *

 **"Ma'am, I'm going to have to search your bag."** The perverted guard from before ordered. Lucy nodded and slipped the pouch of of her waist, and handed it to the man.

 **"Anything suspicious?"** Lucy smiled. The guard sighed and glared at the blonde. Lucy smiled again as the pouch was sent down the conveyor belt. No pings or dings were heard. At the end of the search, Lucy was given back her bag. **"Thank you my good sir."**

 **"Move along ma'am."** Lucy giggled. She turned and walked towards the plank that leg over the hole. She looked at the guard.

 **"Adam, right?"** Lucy asked. He nodded. Lucy sighed, and looked at the rope in his hands. She held up her hands together and Adam bound them together.

 **"Listen, you... You don't have to do this, right? You could just work for whoever you dissed for a few years to learn your 'lesson' or whatever, and... you know... Not jump."** Adam explained. Lucy glared at him.

 **"There's no way in _'The Below'_ would I  ever work for Lady Maraki." **Lucy hissed. Adam stepped back in shock. Two guards came over and picked Lucy up from below her armpits. She didn't resist. As she was dropped on the plank, her keys started to get warm. A loud poof was heard from behind her, and the sound of Deneb's voice was heard.

 ** _"HEY YOU GUARDS! LOOK OVER HERE!"_** Lucy smiled. The plan was going perfectly. Lucy saw the reflection of Libra's scales as she made the gravity go left away from the hole. The blonde turned around, and smiled. She saw the shocked look on Adams face.

 **"Bye!"** She smiled, and jumped off the plank, to meet her doom. As soon as she met the force of Libra's power she was flung to the left. As Lucy grew near the ground, she closed her eyes and waited for the rough impact. It never came. She opened her eyes to see pink fluff. **"Aries?"**

 **"G-gomen! I-i didn't mean to displease you!"** Lucy smiled.

 **"Its alright Aries. Did you do this yourself?"** Lucy asked. Aries shook her head.

 **"Leo-Oniisan requested that I save you. Your spirits really like you as a master, and don't want to die."** Aries said, smiling. Lucy smiled.

 **"Tell Leo I said thanks."** Aries smiled and nodded, and disappeared. Lucy got up from the pink fluff, and watched it disappear too. She sighed, and walked into the forest, unaware of the blonde spy, sent from _'The Above'_ to watch over Lucy.


	3. three

Lucy fell over in exhaustion. She'd been walking in a straight line for about three hours. Lucy's eyes fluttered to a close, as she gathered her strength, in a restful sleep.

* * *

A pink-haired man walked the forest, going back to his home. It had been about 6 when he had left the guild that held his nakama. It was now 7.

 **"Why is it taking so long to get back home?"**

 **"I dunno Nashu."** A cute voice said. The pink haired man looked up, startled.

 **"Jeeze Happy! You scared me!"**

 **"Sorry Nashu~"** The flying cat apologized to the man named Natsu.

He laughed out. **"Its oka- WHOA WAIT!"**

 **"What's wrong Nashu?"** The cat asked. Natsu stared at the head, with the blonde hair and brown eyes.

 **"Do you see that Happy?"** Natsu asked.

 **"See what? There's nothing there. Nashu, are you sure you're okay?"**

 **"Yes I'm fine! Are you?"**

 **"Last time I was!"** The two started to argue. A groan emitted from the head. Natsu's head snapped over to look at the blonde. Her eyes were opening. **"Nashu did you hear that?"**

 **"Yeah.."** He walked over to the head and crouched down. He looked for the rest of the body, and found it hidden in a bush. **"Now how did you get like this...?"**

 **"Uhnnn.."** The person groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. **"Leo...? Eh? Y-you aren't Leo! KYA!"**

 **"Leo? Uh.. no. Last time I checked I was a Natsu.."**

 **"Eh? Natsu?"** The blonde's accent sounded foreign.

 **"You aren't from here... are you?"** He asked, gesturing to the blond hair.

 **"Huh? Is blond hair not normal around here?"** Lucy asked, confused

 **"Nope. So what's your name?"** He asked.

 **"Its Lu-"** She paused. **"I'm... Luce? Yeah! My name is Luce, nice to meet you!"**

 **"You're weird Luce."** Natsu smiled.

 **"Nashu, did Gray hit your head too hard? You're seeing things."** The flying cat asked concernedly. Lucy got up and waved her hand in front of the cat. Nothing. She tried to hit it, but her hand went through. A voice ran through her head. **_"Only those from above and below can see thine form. Those who are stuck in Limbo will be cursed, till released from their grasp in the Limbo."_**

 **"Limbo..?"**

 **"Huh? You mean like the dance?"** Natsu asked confused. Lucy shook her head. She stared at Natsu.

 **"Are you from-"** Lucy was cut off by a yell.

 **"OI FLAME BRAIN! GET BACK HERE!"**

 _ **"Flame brain?"**_ Lucy thought.

 **"WHAT DO YOU WANT ICE PRINCESS? I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH SOMEONE!"**

 **"Nashu, don't lie to Gray.."** Natsu glared at Happy.

 **"Luce is a real person. You... just can't see her for some reason.."** Natsu explained. The bushes shook. Lucy's head snapped over to them and stared, waiting for an attack, a bunny, or something else... Out popped out a half-naked man with dark raven hair.

 **"Flame-brain... Why do you have a smokin' hot chick right next to you?"** Gray asked.

 **"SEE! ICE PRINCESS CAN SEE HER!"** Natsu yelled at Happy.

 **"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's ice mage."** He introduced himself to Lucy.

 **"I'm Luce Heart-,"** She hesitated again. **"Luce Heart. A summoner of sorts."** She smiled.

 **"You aren't in a guild?"** Gray asked. She shook her head. Happy sighed.

 **"You guys are insane. I'm going to the guild to warn them."** Happy flew off.

 **"Natsu, Gray... uh... What's a guild?"** Lucy asked. Gray and Natsu looked at her, confusion etched on their faces.

 **"You don't know what a guild is?"** Gray asked.

 **"You really aren't from here are you.."** Natsu muttered.

 **"Wait..If you aren't from here, then are you from-"** Lucy freaked out and cut Gray off.

 **"Why don't you show me where your guild is?"** Lucy asked. Natsu, not getting the obvious clues, nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand.

 **"Lets go!"** He smiled. Lucy looked shocked at his smile. Suddenly a flash of red went by Lucy's eyes, and the forest turned into burning lava pits and high red mountains. Natsu didn't look like Natsu. His eyes were a dark red, he had menacing dark horns. His smile turned to a jagged smile, and he looked evil. Lucy looked over to find Gray, looking very similar. His eyes were an icy blue, instead of horns, he had pointy ears and pale skin. He was wearing a white coat, and his chest had frost all over it. His pants were ripped and the skin that was showing was also covered with frost. Then in a flash, it all went back to normal.

Lucy wasn't the only one that saw the flash. Gray did too. He looked at Natsu, and saw his E.N.D. form. The one he promised never to show again. He looked over and saw Luce. Her hair was longer. Her eyes were a golden hazel with flecks of a sky blue. Her ears went pointed like an elf. She had fairy-like wings and her outfit was a long flowy white dress, and her feet were bare. The aura around her was happy and joyful. Then, it went back to normal. Almost normal. Gray never noticed but, her ears were always pointed.

 **"Hey Luce?"** He asked. But she was gone with Natsu. He sighed and ran after them. **"Guys! Wait up!"**

* * *

 **"This is Fairy Tail! Do ya like it Luce?"** Natsu asked Lucy. They were inside the guild, in front of the doors as everyone fought. She smiled and nodded. Then, the guild doors blew open. Lucy flew forwards from the sudden push of a huge piece of wood slamming against her back.

 **"Gah!"** Everyone's head turned at the loud yell. Mira glared, Laxus was shocked, Freed held to Laxus for dear life, Elfman and Evergreen froze, strawberries in hand, Wendy's eyes went wide, Gajeel stared darkly at the blonde. Lucy looked around, terrified at the flash that flew in front of her eyes. They all looked different. The white-haired lady's hair flew up, cracks in her skin started to form, her eyes changed to a dark color, her hands turned to talons, she wore a dark pink outfit covering her stomach, her southern regions, and parts of her breasts, while a long tail flew up behind her. The blond, spiky-haired dude had a white jacket while his shirt was a bright yellow, and he had lightning bolt wings. The green haired male had his eyes went black, he had purple wings protruding from his back. The white haired male's skin turned a green and maroon. His hair had tripled in length, and had yellow horns sticking out from his head and shoulders. The light brown haired woman had taken the form of a large fairy. The blue haired girl's hair had changed to a bright pink, like Natsu's hair, and had small white wings sticking out of her back, wrists, and ankles. The man with the long dark hair's skin had turned to iron, and his eyes went dark. Then, it all flashed away.

 **"Luce? You okay?"** Natsu asked, concern etched in his voice. Lucy slowly nodded and got up. **"Damn it Gildarts! You hurt my friend!"**

 **"There's no one there Natsu. Are you okay?"** Natsu nodded.

 **"I'm seeing fine! Even Gray saw her! Right Gray?"** Natsu looked to Gray as the raven haired male nodded.

 **"She's there. You just knocked her over."** Gray confirmed.

 **"Oh my, Gray and Natsu agreed on something. Is the world coming to an end?** **"** Gildarts sighed. **"Well, I'm sorry for knocking you over sir."** He obviously wasn't paying attention to Gray and Natsu saying 'her'.

 **"Uh, I'm a girl actually."** Gildarts stumbled at that. A sigh emitted out of nowhere, then a bright flash appeared. After the flash dissipated, a woman with pink hair was holding a tray with a bottle of water. The lady jumped up high in the air, and kicked it, shattering it, and the water went everywhere, hitting everyone in the eyes. They all rubbed their eyes, then, they saw the girl.

 **"Woah.."** Gildarts stared at Lucy in shock. **"How'd you get a hot girl like her to follow you?!"**

* * *

The spy glared at the guild. **"How could Princess Lucy join a guild like that?"** He huffed and changed form. His wings made of light dissipated, and his outfit changed entirely. He wore a tight crop top, with fur lining the sleeves, suspenders held his saggy pants up, and gloves that went up to his deltoids.

 **"I guess I'll have to disguise myself as one of them."** He turned away from the guild and walked towards the train station

* * *

 _ **AYEEEE ITS THE END OF CHAPTER THREEE LIKE IT? TELL ME WHY! DON'T LIKE IT? TELL ME WHY AND I'LL FIX IT!**_

 _ **~Princy**_

* * *

 _EDIT!_

 _Okay so I was revewing the older chapters, and I realized that Bixslow was in the Above with Lisanna in chapter 1, so I just fixed the demon stuff, and removed Bixslow from the demonic stuff! Alright, thats all for now!_


	4. four

Lucy giggled at Romeo dancing on the top of the table with Natsu. Mira laughed along too but kept a wary eye on Luce. She didn't trust her. She would never trust a Fairy ever. Lucy never really talked to Mira, so she thought now would be a good time. She swiveled the bar chair around to face Mira. She instantly stopped laughing.

 **"What do you want fairy?"** She hissed the words out. Lucy sighed.

 **"I don't think that I'd be considered one, seeing how I got kicked out."** Lucy said, letter her head fall to the bar table, making a muffled thump sound. Mira made a confused noise.

 **"If you were to get kicked out, you would have fallen to** ** _The Below_** **, and not here."** Mira stated, putting the bar glass that she finished cleaning down onto the table.

 **"Well, uh... my... uhm..** ** _friends_** **decided against that.."** Lucy mumbled, her face still pressed against the bar.

 **"Wha?"**

 **"Do you want me to show you or something?"** Lucy said, finally lifting her face from the bar. Mira nodded and crossed her arms, nodding at the blonde. Lucy shakily sighed and grabbed a pouch at her side. She lifted a golden key and held it out in front of her. She started to focus on sending magic to the key and murmured some words. **"Gate of the twins, I open thee. Gemini."** In a poof of blue smoke and glitter, two small figures appeared. One was wearing orange pants while the other wore black. **"Gemi, Mini. You said that could show memories, right?"**

 **"Yep!"** The twins chimed. Mirajane crossed her arms, looking bored as ever.

 **"Am I supposed to look shocked or something?"** Lucy shook her head. Slowly, Gemi and Mini started to spin around, gaining speed with every rotation, until they were a blurry blob. An image began to show on the twins, shakily. Mirajane looked at it in awe. It showed the whole ordeal with the argument and the fall. Lucy sadly looked down at her keys, gripping Yukino's tightly. After it was done, the twins slowed their spinning. When they stopped completely, Lucy smiled at them, sadness in her eyes.

 **"You guys can go home now. Good job."** The twins smiled back at Lucy, feeling her sadness radiating. The two hummed out a _**'Piri Piri!'**_ and poofed back to the celestial world. Lucy looked at Mirajane, sighing.

 **"You don't have to stop ignoring me. I just... wanted someone to know without telling everyone.."** She turned at looked at the guild. Everyone was doing their own thing. Natsu, Romeo, and Happy were dancing on the table, Gajeel and Gray were fighting. Freed was praising Laxus and his team. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder.

 **"Y'know, fairies aren't that stuck up.." **Mirajane said, biting the inside of her mouth. Lucy looked back at Mirajane, a smile present on her face.

 **"You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that. Thank you Mirajane."** Lucy sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing.

Mira sighed. **"I'm gonna teach you how to act more human. Okay?"** Lucy looked confused.

 **"I think I'm a very great human,"** Lucy said, feeling proud of her act.

 **"Humans go with nicknames, they show more emotions other than happy and sad, and they definitely don't have elf ears. It's surprising how no one else noticed that, but I guess that's good for you. Seeing if it was anyone else, they'd instantly have you pinned against the wall, your throat slit, and begging for mercy."** She said nonchalantly. Lucy's eyes visibly widened. Mirajane laughed. **"I'm kidding!"** Lucy sighed a breath of relief. **"Kinda.."**

 **"What do you mean by kidding?"** Lucy shrieked. By now everyone in the guild was staring at the duo. Mira was laughing so hard, she had to hold onto the wall, and Lucy was freaking out over the kinda. Natsu smiled at the fact that Luce was making friends, but others weren't. In fact, they were glaring at the blonde. After Mira's laughing fit, she dusted the imaginary dust from her dress and stuck out her hand.

 **"I'm Mira. Call me that, Okay fairy?"** She said. Lucy tentatively shook her hand.

 **"I'm Luce Heart."** She said with a small smile.

 **"I'm still gonna call you fairy."**

 **"Please no."**

* * *

 **"I'm Sting Euclffe."** A blonde introduces. A black haired male stared back at him, another black haired girl next to him.

 **"I'm Minerva Orlando, and this mute is Rogue Cheney."** Minerva said, crossing her arms under her chest. Rogue waved at the blonde timidly, his face not changing in expression.

 **"So uh.. How long have you been in the guild for?"** Sting asked, trying to make conversation.

 **"All my life. Rogue here joined a couple of months ago."** Minerva replied curtly. Sting sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 **"Where's the guild master?"**

 **"Out."** Rogue replied quietly.

 **"Jesus fuck these guys are quiet."** He mumbled to himself. Minerva crossed her arms and stared at Sting.

 **"Don't speak so lowly of him."** She said, anger laced in her voice.

 **"Oh puh-lease. He's an asshole! No one even likes him."** Sting replied snarkily. **"I don't get why you humans like him so much."**

 **"'You humans'?"** Rogue said, raising an eyebrow. Sting froze.

 **"I'm a dragon slayer."** The blonde said, trying to excuse himself. Minerva scoffed.

 **"Of course. Dragon slayers are fuckin' inhumane with how much they can eat."** Rogue turned and looked at Minerva shocked. **"Anyways.. I assume you want to join?"**

 **"Join what?"**

 **"The guild you dumbass."** Minerva sighed and massaged her forehead.

 **"OH! Yeah.."** Sting said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rogue and Minerva made eye contact, and Rogue sighed. He turned around and walk towards the bar.

 **"C'mon blondie."**

* * *

Yukino starred in the gazing pool. It was split in half, her mind broken up, and her eyes vacant. The pool showed on one half, Lucy talking to Mira, and the other Sting getting his guild mark. A lady, wearing an orange dress, with her cleavage showing off very generously, stood next to Yukino.

 **"Jansen?"**

 **"Yes Maraki?"**

 **"Find her, and kill her. Understood?"**

 **"Yes."**

* * *

So, I know all my chapters are really short, for the long time between updates, but I'll try my very best to make them longer! The sting part was a bit of a filler, but ya'know.

Leave me a review if you liked it! If you didn't, tell me in a review! If you just wanna talk, pm! :D

 _i luh all yuh_


End file.
